1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorized vehicles and, more particularly, to a system for mounting a motor to a chassis.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,827 discloses an engine mount for a golf cart having flanges on a chassis and a grommet located between the flanges and attached to a front flange on an engine mounting frame. A need exists for a motor mounting system which is relatively easy to assemble, provides a flexible connection, but limits over-travel, and which can accommodate a relatively small engine receiving area in a chassis.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a motor mounting system for a vehicle is provided comprising a motor carrier frame and a resilient flexible member connecting the motor carrier frame to a chassis of the vehicle. The motor carrier frame comprises an over-travel cage with a portion of the chassis projecting into the cage and being movable in the cage.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a motor mounting system for a motorized vehicle is provided comprising a motor carrier frame and a resilient flexible member connecting the motor carrier frame to a chassis of the vehicle. The resilient flexible member comprises a one-piece member with a first receiving aperture and a second receiving aperture. A portion of a first connection section on the chassis projects into the first receiving aperture and a portion of a second connection section on the motor carrier frame projects into the second receiving aperture.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a motor mounting system for a motorized vehicle is provided comprising a first connection section, a second connection section and a resilient flexible connection. The first connection section is stationarily connected to a chassis of the motorized vehicle. The first connection section comprises a first cantilevered projection. The second connection section is stationarily connected to a motor carrier frame. The second connection section comprises a second cantilevered projection. The resilient flexible connection connects the first and second cantilevered projections to each other. The first and second cantilevered projections project, at least partially, in a same direction from the chassis and the motor carrier frame, respectively.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of connecting a motor carrier frame to a chassis of a vehicle is provided comprising steps of providing first and second cantilevered projections extending, at least partially, in a same direction from the chassis and the motor carrier frame, respectively; positioning the first cantilevered projection into a first aperture of a one-piece resilient flexible member; and positioning the second cantilevered projection into a second aperture of the one-piece resilient flexible member.